Little Changing Moments
by MadeleineQ
Summary: Random moments of Boone's and Shannon's life before and after the plane crash. No chronological order.
1. Privacy

Summary: Random moments of Boone's and Shannon's life before and after the plane crash. No chronological order.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 1: Privacy.

Age:

Shannon: 16

Boone: 19

Shannon never really cared about the quote "what you give is what you get", that was very obvious for some people around her, including Boone. He knew she could be very childish and spoilt at times, but that never stopped him from taking care of her no matter what the situation was; he wanted her to learn that not always everything turns out as she planned, and if that meant hurting her in the process he would still do it, because she would remember it for a long time.

It was a July afternoon that Shannon realized she had never entered her stepbrother's room since they moved from The Hamptons to Los Angeles, and it had been two months since then; so she felt very curious. She had to think of an excuse to go to Boone's room; she couldn't just appear at his door. So she went for the lame I-can't-find-my-phone-charger-so-I-thought-it-would-be-here excuse. She got up her bed and went straight to Boone's door and opened it. _Why would I knock?_ she thought.

She didn't regret her choice.

Boone was only wearing a towel that covered the space between his waist and his knees and was looking for something in one of his drawers. Shannon couldn't do much but stare.

"Shannon! What are you doing here!" Boone said trying to cover himself.

-Relax, Boone. I'm just looking for my phone charger- She said as she kneeled down pretending to look under the bed. His room turned out very acceptable. _You always had a great taste decorating _she thought.

-Well, it's not here- he said getting annoyed.

-How do you know?

-I just do! Now, can you get the hell out of here; I'm getting dressed- He nearly yelled. Boone was frustrated and Shannon, pleased.

-Okay, okay I'll leave. Gosh. It's not like you have something I've never seen before- She said rolling her eyes pretending an indifferent tone. That was like a slap in the face for Boone and victory for Shannon. And as soon as she closed the door behind her she blushed like never before and started giggling all around the house.

And from that moment on she allowed herself the entrance to his room at any moment of the day. That lasted for only two months.

Shannon had found some pictures of them when they were kids inside a box in the attic and decided to show them to Boone. She ran down the stairs, went to his door and opened it just to find Boone in the bed making out with his girlfriend, Sophia. They instantly separated and Shannon felt something burn inside her when she saw the look on his face. She suddenly understood. He had done this on purpose, he did it because he knew her way better than she did, and he knew that asking her to stop doing something wouldn't make her stop, so he had to hurt her to make her learn. His eyes said "I'm sorry", and excusing herself she left the room.

That was the last time Shannon ever went to Boone's bedroom. 


	2. Vegas

Little Changing Moments.

Summary: Random moments of Boone's and Shannon's life before and after the plane crash. No chronological order.

Chapter 2: Vegas

Age:

Boone: 20

Shannon: 17 (about to turn 18)

Boone was sitting on the couch of the living room searching for some apartments in L.A; he decided that it was time to get a place of his own since he was now working with his mother. But he felt a hint of guilt every time he thought of leaving Shannon alone with his mother; he knew they didn't get along that well. He knew it was the best for both of them to get a place somewhere close, the truth was that he didn't want to get away from her, he would miss her whiny voice complaining about who ate all the ice cream left in the fridge, and with an innocent smile he would answer "I don't know". Then a thought suddenly hit him; Shannon's birthday was the next day and he didn't even have a clue of what to give her. He was thinking of this when suddenly Shannon came out of nowhere closing his laptop in the blink of an eye and sat next to him on the couch.

-You better be thinking of what to give me for my birthday- She said like she was reading his mind.

-Actually, I was thinking of when I was moving away so I could get rid of you- He said with smile.

-Well, I saved you some work with the birthday part- _The other I hope would never happen _she thought.- I'm gonna tell you what I want for my birthday so you won't have drain the few brain cells you have off- She said with a suggestive smile.

-And what would that be?- He asked with curiosity.

-Take me out of town!-She said with excitement.

He couldn't believe his ears; Shannon, the one he knew for almost ten years, the one he fought with almost every day because of the silliest things, was asking him take her out of town. He instantly thought of the consequences of this. Shannon noticed he didn't answer.

-Before you say no, just think about it. It could be fun, if we don't kill each other on the road, of course. Besides is the least you can do since you're leaving me- she regretted the last sentence-…not that I care, of course- she said before he could think she cared more about him than she should.

He actually thought of the idea._ It could be fun, _he thought.

-Where exactly do you want to go?- He asked still unsure.

Her face lighted up-Vegas.-she almost whispered, hoping with all of her heart that he would say yes.

-What? There's no way I'm taking you to Vegas!

-Boone, please! It's all I'm asking you! Give me that last wish before you go, please! - She begged looking at him with the most convincing puppy face he would ever see- Pretty please?- she asked again.

He just couldn't say know. Not because it was her last wish, but because he couldn't let her down like that. He sight.

-Go pack your bags, we're leaving tomorrow morning- he said giving up.

-Oh my god! Boone, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you for doing this for me!- she said while she jumped and hugged him and kissed him all over his face. He actually liked it.

In Vegas…

Shannon couldn't be any happier while getting dressed in her hotel room; Boone was taking her to a night club to celebrate her birthday. She didn't mind at all that she wasn't spending her birthday with her friends; she had been doing the same for seventeen years, it was time to change the routine. Besides the only person who she really wanted to spend her birthday with had given her the best present ever, that was enough for her.

Boone knocked on his sister's door and he couldn't do much but stare at her when she opened the door. She was wearing a yellow mini dress with black high heels.

-You…look beautiful- That was all he managed to say.

-I know! Lets go!- She said grabbing his hand and leading him to the elevator.

Shannon was dancing and enjoying life when Boone grabbed her hand and led her to the next room that wasn't as full as the other one.

-They didn't let me take a bigger one, but at least this has your favorite flavor- He said holding a cupcake with a pink candle in the middle of it. Shannon considered this the sweetest thing someone has ever done for her; she had to give him some credit after all he has done.

-Happy birthday, Shannon- She smiled and blows the candle.

-Thank you.

-And as bonus, I thought we could celebrate with some champagne!- He said as he grabbed a bottle and popped it open- Just make sure we don't get hammered- he said as he poured the liquid in a glass.

4 hours later…

Alcohol ran wild trough their veins as they kept saying and laughing at the most stupid things on their way to the elevator.

-I thought I told you to make sure we didn't get hammered!- he said with slurred words and still laughing.

-Oops!- she giggled- I just let myself run wild!- she said when she tripped on something and Boone grabbed her just in time. They looked into each other's eyes and when he placed one hand on her cheek she felt shivers down her spine.

-You know I love you, right?-She said leaning forward. When Boone noticed what she was about to do he turned his face to one side and a look of regret on it.

-Well happy birthday to me…- She said disappointed.

Boone took her to her room and when she was about to close the door he called her name.

-Shannon- she stopped but didn't look back- I won't move out if you don't want me to.

-It's ok, you already gave me what I wanted, you don't have to give some consolation price.- She closed the door and Boone went to his room as well.

The trip home was awkwardly quite and they didn't say a word until they went upstairs to their rooms.

-Boone- she said with a quite but cold voice.- Don't you ever get drunk in front of me again, I don't like the consequences of it- she said in the same voice.

He nodded in agreement and with a sad smile he wished her good night and entered his room.

Indeed, that was the first and only time he ever got drunk in front of Shannon.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


End file.
